Turtle Tots Shenanigans From A To Z
by roxan1930
Summary: 26 little drabbles about the antics of everyone's favorite turtles when they were still toddlers.
1. Aliens

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

**Turtle Tots Shenanigans From A To Z**

**Aliens**

"Master Spinter! Master Splinter!" the old rats ears perked up from where he was meditating upon hearing his sons call for it.

Soon after the three out of four little turtles came bursting into his room, tripping over each other as they went.

"What is it, my sons?" he asked patiently as he stood up.

He winced when all four started yelling at once.

"One at a time!" he ordered as he slammed his stick on the ground, successfully shutting them up.

"Master Splinter! There are others like us!" Leo then shouted.

Splinter blinked at that.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"It's true! I saw too!" Raph nodded.

"Come look! Hurry, hurry!" Mikey grabbed his hand and started pulling with the other two quickly following his example and together they managed to pull Splinter into the living room where Donny was sitting in front of the TV.

"Hey, why did you all run away?" he asked innocently.

His brothers ignored him and instead started pointing at the TV.

"Look! Right there! The green one!" Raph cried and looking Splinter found they had been watching a movie with aliens, though luckily not the scary kind that would give them nightmares.

"He looks like us, right?!" Mikey asked excitedly and then Splinter finally understood what was going on.

"My sons, that is supposed to look like an alien. As in not from this planet." he told them.

"But... We're from here... right?" Leo asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Splinter nodded.

"So we can not meet him and be friends?" Mikey asked as tears started forming in his eyes and Splinter felt terrible.

"Yeah, we can!" Donnie suddenly yelled, startling the rest of his family.

"One day when I'm big I'm gonna make a rocket so we can all go to space and be friends with the aliens!" he proclaimed proudly.

"You really do that?" Leo asked.

"Yeah!" Donnie nodded and laughed when his brother hugged him.

Splinter chuckled and shook his head, knowing they would probably never visit space, let alone meet aliens but he was more than happy to let them dream and be happy.


	2. Baths

**Baths**

Splinter sighed upon seeing the state his sons were in after a long day of playing.

They were all dirty from head to toe.

And that meant they needed baths.

With another sigh he went to grab a large tub and filled it with water and soap.

"Boys! Bath time!" he called and soon heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet coming his way.

"Yay!" both Leo and Mikey cheered as Mikey already jumped into the air and landed with a splash, causing Splinter to get soaked.

"Mikey, you did it again!" Leo giggled as he climbed in more carefully.

"Oopsy! Sorry, Master Splinter!" the younger turtle said as he looked at Master Splinter with a bright smile.

"It's alright, Michelangelo." Splinter sighed again, knowing reprimanding his youngest would be useless as it did work all the other times before.

Instead he grabbed a sponge and started to gently rub Leo's shell while listening absentmindedly to the giggling at the two played together.

Well, it was mostly Michelangelo who was playing while Leonardo giggled at his brother but still.

Together those two were the most fond of taking baths with Mikey seeing it as more play-time and Leo simply liking the warmth.

After half an hour he finally managed to get them both completely clean and wrapped up in towels as he tossen the used water away and replaced it with new clean and warm water.

"Donatello!" he called and his second youngest came in.

"Raph is hiding under the couch!" he said as he hopped into the tub and started scrubbing his little feet.

Always the hygienic little one.

Knowing he would be fine on his own Splinter went to the couch and after much struggling he managed to pull the struggling Raphael out.

Unlike his brothers he absolutely hated taking baths and would always try to find some way to get out of it, usually by hiding.

Splinter did his best to ignore his son's protests as he carried him to the tub and after some more struggling managed to force him into it.

Now, Raphael's hatred was honestly the reason he was pairing the turtles up during baths as while they grew, they all grew stronger too so he was getting harder to hold down and wash at the same time.

That's how the system of Splinter holding Raph down while Donnie washed him came to be as while the other two could help, neither were as serious about being clean as their purple wearing brother was.

After they were finally done Splinter put his sons to bed and re-filled the tub one more time so he himself could also take a long and relaxing bath.

After so much excitement he definitely needed it.

He was already getting to old for this.


End file.
